megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Servbot
The Servbots, known as in Japan, are 41 small all-purpose support robots from the Mega Man Legends series created by Tron Bonne, each with its own distinct personality and talent. They are henchmen loyal to the Bonne family of air pirates and are the crew onboard the Gesellschaft.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Servbots!! They work in several tasks like piloting the Gesellschaft and fighting machines used in missions, cleaning, cooking, help Tron build and repair machines, among others in their schedule.The Reploid Research Lavatory: A Day in the Life of a ServbotThe Reploid Research Lavatory: Another Day in the Life of a Servbot Although Tron built forty Servbots, forty-one of them exist, with the origin of the forty-first Servbot being unknown to her. Their cute appearance is useful in avoiding suspicion. The Servbots have child-like personalities and love Tron as a mother, but often get in trouble for their mistakes, and she punishes them severely when they goof off. The Servbots are somewhat cowardly, timid, and unreliable, but they are also steadfast and hard-working, always trying their best to the Bonne family. Due to their small size, they aren't very strong physically, but in the Nakkai Desert they are shown to be strong enough to lift a boulder of their size and hold it for a few seconds before letting it fall on them. They have great endurance, being able to survive several dangers like flames, spikes, and large explosions, but they aren't indestructible. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, the playable Servbot will release smoke as he gets damaged, and when defeated he explodes and releases small Refractors. Their maintenance and repairs are performed by Tron. Although they are robots, the Servbots have olfaction and taste, and most of them are good at cooking. Their favorite food is curry rice. ''Mega Man Legends'' series ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne In the beginning of the game, Teisel Bonne and Bon Bonne go to the Nakkai Desert to search for the ruins rumored to have a valuable Refractor called "Diana's Tear", Teisel piloting the Gustaff with Servbot #1 as the Sniper and accompanied by Servbots #2 to #7. When Bon locates the ruins, Teisel and the Servbots go to his position and are attacked by Glyde, who defeats them with his mecha Rafale. Glyde captures Teisel and Bon, and the Servbots are left behind with the damaged Gustaff. Tron, worried with her siblings and the Servbots, go to their last known locations and finds the Servbots crying and scared, who explain to her what happened and that Teisel owns a debt to Lex Loath. Back in the Gesellschaft, Tron orders the Servbots to search the Gesellschaft and they find Teisel's IOU receipt, which says he owns one million Zenny to Loath. After that the Servbots assist Tron in her missions, and they can make multiple tasks such as attack or hold enemies, verify and use objects, pass by narrow passages, and bring items and money to Tron. Tron can interact with all Servbots inside the Gesellschaft, and she works with them to build items in the Lab, sell items in the Storage, train them in the Gym, and use the Torture Room to punish lazy Servbots. Tron can choose up to three Servbots to scout Ryship Island between missions to obtain items. All Servbots can be taken to missions, with a limit from one to six (seven with Gustaff's Sniper) depending of the mission, but as the Servbots are busy building the Gesellschaft, not all of them can be choosing from the beginning, becoming available when the rooms they are working on are completed after some missions. In some missions the Servbots pilot the Servbot Borer, the Servbot Truck, and a forklift. Favorite Servbot After obtaining the "Red Head Parts" with Servbot #9, Tron can choose one Servbot to be her favorite, which will make the gray part in the top of his head red and give a bonus to his abilities. When Tron was making Servbot #1, she tried to use different colors and liked red, but she didn't had enough Zenny to use it for everyone. By talking with Servbot #17 after choosing a Servbot to be the favorite, Tron may rest in her room and leave the favorite Servbot in charge until she awakens, and the favorite can visit a casino to obtain money for Tron. The favorite Servbot pilots the Gustaff in the end of the game to rescue the Bonnes and in the final battle against Lex Loath aboard the Colossus, a giant Reaverbot. If no Servbot is chosen before the final stage, Servbot #1 will automatically become the favorite. Servbots #22, #23 and #27 can have all their abilities increased to the limit if one of them is chosen to be the favorite. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, the favorite Servbot appears in one of the playable Servbot's introductions. Mega Man Legends The Servbots attack Kattelox Island with the Bonne family and are enemies that fight against Mega Man Volnutt. They pilot several fighting machines such as the Blumebears, Draches, Leopolds and Hornisses. Except for a few of them, the pilot Servbot will appear when the machine is destroyed, and he will run away from the area. If Mega Man attacks the escaping Servbot, he will be burned out when defeated, and hitting him again continuously will make him drop a energy cube, dropping up to three of them before stopping. In the Bonne's first attack to the island, Servbots #1 to #6 are with Tron and #24 to #32 with Bon. When they are defeated by Mega Man, #33 to #40 retrieve Tron and Bon with Draches. The Servbots also appear in several locations of the city, where they do several things like visit Apple Market and the library. In a side-quest, the police believes that Servbots stole money from the bank and pursues them in Downtown, and Mega Man helps to stop them. The Servbots manage to escape, but they drop the trunk with 200000 Zenny and Mega Man finds it, having the choice to give it to the police or keep it for himself. If the money is returned, the Servbots will open a hamburger shop in Downtown called Stripe Burger. It is later explained that it was a misunderstanding and the Servbots had actually borrowed the money. Mega Man Legends 2 Like the first game, the Servbots appear as enemies working for the Bonne family and they pilot several fighting machines in Saul Kada Island, some Servbots also fighting without machines by throwing bombs. Three Servbots assist Teisel when he fights against Mega Man with the Blitzkrieg, and Servbots #11 and #23 are with Tron in the Saul Kada Ruins. In the battle against the train Gemeinschaft, Servbots ride missiles on Mega Man's direction, and they can be picked and throw back at the Gemeinschaft. After approaching the train, Servbots will appear and throw bombs at Mega Man. The Servbots also appear walking around Manda Island and the Sulphur-Bottom. In Manda Island, four Servbots are in the Pokte Plains before the battle against Tron's Jagd Krabbe. After her defeat, three Servbots will leave and one will stay behind and wonder where the others went, getting worried and scared after some time. He disappears after the second Key to the Mother Lode is given to Verner Von Bluecher, suggesting he returned to the others. In the Sulphur-Bottom there are three Servbots present. When the Third Key to the Mother Lode is obtained, the Servbots are found by the guards and they are given food and a work in the airship's Junk Shop. Mega Man also receives two letters from Servbots #20 and #32. #20 asks Mega Man if he wants to become Servbot #42 to cheer up Tron, which has been depressed after her defeat in Manda Island. #32 asks what happened with Tron in the Saul Kada Ruins as every time they mention that mission her face goes red and she gets upset and depressed. The Servbots are last seen helping Tron and Roll Caskett build a rocket to rescue Mega Man from Elysium. Mega Man Legends 3 Servbots would appear in the cancelled game ''Mega Man Legends 3, where they assist Tron to build a rocket to rescue Mega Man. In the Prototype Version, Barrett has to retrieve several Servbots around Teomo City within a time limit in the mission "Yes, Miss Tron". Servbots also appear with Donner Wels in the mission "Bonne Family Showdown". Other games The Servbots also appear as enemies in Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken! and as playable characters in the Japanese mobile phone games Rockman DASH Golf, Kobun Flies?, Kobun Punishment and Kobun Assembly. Other appearances Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Servbots follow Tron and appear in her attacks, and one Servbot is a hidden playable character in the game. The Servbot is one of the weakest characters in the game, having low attack and defense, but in compensation his small size makes it difficult to hit him, making him able to avoid many attacks, notably most of Abyss' second form attacks. He mainly attacks using utensils, food and the assistance of other Servbots. His most powerful attacks are Lunch Rush and King Servbot. Namco × Capcom During the events of the game Tron is accompanied by Servbots #1, #17 and #28. The other Servbots work aboard the Gesellschaft with the same position from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, having minor appearances. Cameo appearances *In the ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series, Servbots (called Servebots) have cameo appearances in several games and in different locations. They appear in Mayl's house as a toy from a cartoon show in the first two games, as smaller toys that appear with Tron in the white version of the third game and Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, as a poster and mat in Dex's house in the first game, a carpet in Yai's house in the third game, and in a small image in Lan's house in the sixth game. *In Pocket Fighter, they appear in the background of the Running Battle mode with Tron. *The Servbots appear in cards from all games of the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters series, and have their own card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. *In Auto Modellista, there are two Servbot figures that can be placed in the garage. *In Onimusha 3: Demon Siege, a Servbot replaces Jacques Blanc's oni gauntlet in his second costume. *In the Dead Rising series, the player can find and wear Servbot masks or put them on zombies. In the first game there is a large Servbot in the toy store Child's Play. In the second game the Servbot Mask can be combined with a lawnmower to be used as a weapon called Super Slicer, which is a Servbot Mask with a spinning blade on the top. *Several Servbots appear in the background of the Gesellschaft stages from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, and in Mega Man Volnutt's and Roll's mini-games from the Wii version of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars, Frank West puts a Servbot Mask in the opponent in one of his special attacks. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, several Servbots appear as background characters from the Kattelox Island stage, Bonne Wonderland stage, and a large Servbot balloon appears in the Daily Bugle stage. Like Marvel vs. Capcom 2, one Servbot accompanies Tron in combats, and they are present in some of her special attacks. If Tron isn't fighting in the Kattelox Island stage, she appears in the background with a Servbot. **In Tron Bonne's ending, Tron reprograms a Sentinel to become Servbot #42. She then tries to convince Mega Man Volnutt to go out with her threatening to order #42 to attack should Volnutt say no. **If Tron is defeated by Zero, he says that it'll take more than "an army of Reploid-wannabe servants" to best him. If she loses to Sentinel, he says that he halted the "fraudulent Sentinel" production. *In Street Fighter X Tekken, a large Servbot head makes a cameo which a photographer hides under in the background of one of the stages. List of Servbots List of Servbots from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Servbot #41 can only be obtained in the Japanese version with a special save from the magazine Dengeki G, or using a cheat device in any versions (The NTSC GameShark code is 8009AF0C 0001). He's the only Servbot that can upgrade all his stats to the limit without the Red Head Parts, and can't be turned into the favorite because of his blue head part. Gallery Servbot.jpg|A Servbot from Mega Man Legends. MML2Servbot.jpg|A Servbot from Mega Man Legends 2. MML3Servbot.png|A Servbot from Mega Man Legends 3. Mvc2-servbot.jpg|A Servbot in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Servbot-mvc2-vs.jpg|A Servbot in the versus screen from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. MMLServbotExpressions.png|Concept art. ServbotH&H.png Trivia *Their Japanese name, "Kobun", means "henchman". *Their name is mispelled as "Servebots" in instruction manuals and some games from the MegaMan Battle Network series. *Servbots bear a resemblance to the Lego minifigures. *Servbot #41 is mentioned indirectly in Mega Man Legends 2 when Servbot #20 sent a letter to Mega Man asking for him to become Servbot #42 to cheer Tron. Also, the Servbot's card from SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS says 41 of them exist, and the attack Lunch Rush from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 causes 40 hits when used by the Servbot and 41 hits (40 Servbots and Data) with Tron, who has one Servbot helping her, making a total of 41 Servbots. *There are three unused skills in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne called "Steering", "Cooking" and "Lookout". Those are believed to be the skills of Servbots #11, #21, and #24, respectively. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and the mobile phone game Kobun Flies?, some Servbots are shown to have retractable propellers in their heads, which allow them to fly for a short time. This is also shown in the Lunch Rush card from SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition. *After defeating one of the evil replicas of KOS-MOS (a Namco character) in chapter 25 of Namco × Capcom, Tron suggests to create a hybrid of Servbot and KOS-MOS with the remaining parts of the copies, and Servbot #17 suggests the name "KOB-MOS" ("SER-MOS"), but Shion, the co-creator of the original, was against the idea. *In Zero's post-battle quote against Tron in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he calls the Servbots "Reploid wannabe servants". References Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man Legends series enemies